


Love, Unrequited

by ineffable_pansexual



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffable_pansexual/pseuds/ineffable_pansexual
Kudos: 1





	Love, Unrequited

I was, yet again, in the room of flowers I had grown. Coughing painfully, I held out my palm, looking at the flower in my hand. A single Daffodil: “unrequited love”, how fitting. I looked around the room, at all the yellow Carnations and Daffodils, at all of the flowers I had coughed up. My time was almost up now. I couldn’t risk telling my beloved how I feel in fear of rejection. As I lay with my back to the only surface not covered in flowers and petals, a single black rose grew from my chest, my life withering away like a dead leaf, the vines around my ribs squeezing the last bit of life out of me. 

“Please don’t forget me, my love," I say with my last breath, as if my beloved was in the room with me. The Sound carried across the flower covered room, but no one answered my call. My body now limp, all that was left of me was a husk, life squeezed out of me and love for my beloved lost to the flowers that now covered my lifeless body. 


End file.
